At The Crossroads
by Joanna Grant
Summary: Part of the Road series. Logan continues to date Hayley and even manages to be the quintessential gentleman with her, but is unable to suppress his baser instincts. Picks up right after "Logan's Little Zoocapades".
1. Random Acts Of Grrrr

Title: At The Crossroads

Series: End of the Road

Author: Karen

Disclaimer: Sara, Ethan, Hayley and the Abbott's are my creations, but everyone else belongs to Marvel.

Summary: Logan continues to date Hayley and even manages to be the quintessential gentleman with her, but is unable to suppress his baser instincts – which invariably leads him into all kinds of trouble when he finds someone willing to be his secret concubine.

This 3-chapter part of the series picks up right after "Logan's Little Zoocapades".

Author's notes: As this is part of the "End of the Road" series, I just wanted to remind everyone that Marie and Scott both wear suppression bracelets, which is how Marie can touch people without draining them and Scott doesn't need to wear the ruby glasses. (Although he does still need the visor on missions to control the force of the beams)

Chapter One: Random Acts Of Grrrr

Logan walked into the kitchen the morning after the disastrous trip to the zoo and Marie did a double take at the sight of his clean-shaven face.

"A donkey ate one side, so I had to shave it all off just to even it up," he offered in way of explanation before she had a chance to ask.

"Oh," Marie replied, a smile tugging at her mouth, "Well, it's a good look on you."

Inwardly Logan was thrilled that she'd had that response, but outwardly he just shrugged nonchalantly.

Marie then informed him that she'd acquired two extra tickets for the ballet as a 'thank you' to him and Hayley for taking Sara to the zoo.

"The ballet?" Logan sputtered, "A case of Molson's would've worked."

"Well, I think Hayley would prefer sipping champagne at the ballet to slugging back a beer on the patio," Marie said, then added, "Anyway, don't you wanna show her how stylish you look in a tux?"

"A tux?" Logan choked out this time.

Marie nodded affirmatively and Logan swore she had a glint in her eyes.

"Oh, no – you're not getting me in a penguin suit – uh uh," he said with a firm shake of his head.

"Scott'll be in one," Marie offered.

"Scooter was born wearing one," Logan replied.

"Oh, he was not," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Just then Scott entered the kitchen, poured himself a mug of coffee and then turning to Logan said with a smirk, "I hear you and Hayley are joining us at the ballet on Saturday?"

"I haven't said 'yes' yet," Logan huffed.

"Oh, I've already spoken to Hayley and she loves the idea," Marie said.

"What? You should've asked me first."

"You should learn to pry yourself out of bed a little earlier and then you might have a say in the decisions around here. Besides, I had to mention it to Hayley now, she needs time to shop for a dress," Marie said with an air of finality.

Passing Logan on his way out of the kitchen, Scott patted him on the side of his arm and said, "Give it up, Logan – you'll find it's a lot easier if you don't fight these things."

"Ah, the battle-cry of the truly whipped."

"Yeah, and as president of the local chapter of 'Whipped Men', let me be the first to welcome you to the club," Scott said with a laugh – then noticing the glare he was getting from Marie, added, "Gotta go." And then wisely made himself scarce.

Logan turned back to Marie ready to protest some more, but she dismissed him with, "You have a self-defense class that you're now late for," she said as she pointed at the clock on the wall, "So you don't have time to stand here trying to weasel your way out of it. You're going. End of discussion."

Logan muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Bossy" and stomped out of the kitchen in defeat.

When Logan returned to the kitchen at lunchtime to fix himself a sandwich he found Scott and Marie already in there fixing their own lunch, and Lord help him, making out like a couple of horny teenagers. Marie had eaten a baby carrot that had been dunked into some ranch dressing, but she still had a tiny smear of it on the corner of her mouth, which Scott leaned over and licked off. She then took her finger, dipped it into the dressing, smeared a smidgen on Scott's lips and then proceeded to reciprocate by licking it off of him, which turned into a heated kiss.

"Christ you two, get a room," Logan snapped, irritated by the sensual display.

"What a good idea," Scott said as he lifted Marie up and tossed her over his shoulder as she let out a squeak.

"Well, it is noon," Marie giggled as Scott walked them out of the kitchen.

Logan rolled his eyes, but waited until they were gone before slamming his fist onto the marble counter. He'd never get used to seeing them together, especially acting like that, even if they all lived under the same roof for the next several decades. And now Scott was taking Marie back to their room to do God knows what to her and it had been **his **idea. Obviously he knew they did things, but he didn't have to encourage them. God he was such a dumbass at times.

After polishing off some leftover chicken and two beers Logan decided to go work off some of his frustrations in the Danger Room, where he could at least pummel a holographic Scott if he couldn't get his hands around the throat of the real thing. He went upstairs to change and had to pass Scott and Marie's suite on the way to his own. His heightened senses picked up the distinct sound of Marie moaning in the throes of ecstasy and he torturously lingered within earshot. He closed his eyes against the fantasy of kicking in the door, yanking Scott off of her, tossing him out the window and replacing him in the bed. Marie crying out Scott's name as she climaxed snapped him right out of the daydream. He practically ran back to his room, quickly changed into a pair of sweats, foregoing the shirt, and went down to the Danger Room where he fiercely pounded poor holographic Scott into a pulp.

Later as he was pulling a bottle of water out of the refrigerator Marie came bouncing into the kitchen. She looked and smelled like she'd just been fucked hard. Logan stepped aside to let her pull a jug of ice tea out of the fridge and even though he tried to ignore it, he could smell Scott's scent all over her. He fought the urge to clear off the counter, throw her down on it and mark her with his own scent. It didn't help when she squeezed past him and her breasts, barely contained in the thin tank top she was wearing, brushed against his bare torso. He let out a low growl as the brief contact made him hard. She went over to the glassware cabinet and was straining to reach a glass on one of the upper shelves, so he moved in behind her and reached up to retrieve it, pinning her between his bare chest and the countertop in the process. He handed her the glass, but didn't move away and knew she could feel his erection pressed into the small of her back. Expecting a horrified reaction to his overt action, he was stunned when she simply let out a low sigh as she poured the tea into the glass. Bolstered by what he viewed as a positive sign, he reached around her and brazenly cupped her breasts, which immediately earned him an elbow in the ribs.

"What the hell was that?" Marie demanded as she scrambled away from him, now displaying the reaction he'd expected moments ago.

"I thought…." Logan began.

"Well, you thought wrong," Marie snapped as she snatched up her glass of ice tea and marched out of the kitchen, leaving him standing there with a hard-on and a completely perplexed expression.

Logan returned to his room and yanked off his sweats. He flopped down onto the bed, closed his eyes and began stroking himself. He tried to conjure up an image of Hayley, but a certain brunette with platinum streaks shimmied before him instead. He sat up and opened his nightstand drawer to dig out one of the photographs of Hayley that he'd snapped last week when they'd gone to the park for a picnic. He was hoping that a tangible image would help him to focus on the one he could actually have, as opposed to the one he really wanted. As he rummaged through the small stack of photos he came across one of Marie that he'd taken out of one of the numerous albums in the rec room. It was a close-up shot, her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and she wore a dreamy, almost wistful expression. Her white v-neck top displayed only the slightest hint of cleavage. He'd had his choice of several, sexier poses of her in clothing that revealed a lot more now-touchable skin, but this particular one had captivated him. It had a far more sensual quality to it than the ones that were more blatant, so he'd stealthily removed it from the album - rearranging the remaining photos on the page so that it wouldn't be too obvious that one was missing.

He closed the drawer, having chosen the picture of Marie instead of one of Hayley and tried not to dwell on the magnitude of that significance. He closed his eyes as he sought to remember her scent – vanilla, always overlaid with a slight hint of arousal – or was that just wishful thinking on his part? The memories of the intoxicating fragrance that was uniquely Marie came to him easily, but then so did how she'd been thickly enveloped in the scent of that jerk she was sleeping with instead of him and it was enough to bring a screeching halt to his fantasy. It also caused his erection to deflate. Frustrated, he opened the drawer and tossed the photo back in.

Deciding to go back down to the kitchen and crack open the new twelve pack of Molson's that was calling his name, he pulled his sweats back on for the trip, but opted not to bother with a shirt. He yanked open his door, stepped into the hallway and slammed straight into Jubilee – knocking her over.

"Sorry, Jubes," he said as reached down to the young woman who was lying spread-eagled on the polished wood floor.

Then it hit him with all the subtle force of a herd of stampeding elephants. Jubilee was 'in heat' and the aroma she was producing was making the animal in him, that part that always seemed to be lurking just below the surface, crazy with renewed lust. He lifted her up, pushed her against the wall and pressed himself into her, burying his face against her neck. Startled by his actions, Jubilee froze, unsure of exactly what to do in this particular situation. How does one handle an obviously aroused Wolverine? A low growl followed by a long slide of his tongue over her pulse point caused a flush of arousal in her. Her panties dampened and he immediately noted her scent had become even stronger. Jubilee was able to move her legs to wrap them around him as he rocked his pelvis into her hard enough for her to detect his erection. He flicked his thumb over one nipple and she gave a low throaty moan.

Kitty happening upon them and exclaiming, "What the hell?" broke them both out of the lust-induced fog they were in. Logan released his grip and Jubilee slid back down to the floor – readjusting her pale lemon-colored skirt that had ridden up.

With a cursory snarl, an embarrassed Logan wordlessly took off down the hallway.

"What was **that** about?" Kitty asked a flushed Jubilee.

"I have no idea, Kit Kat, but I sure as hell enjoyed it," she replied as she watched Logan's rapidly retreating ~ and damn fine ~ rear end.

"I always thought we'd find him with Marie pinned to the wall, not you," Kitty said.

When Logan finally reached the kitchen he quickly retrieved the case of beer from the fridge and headed for the patio – one bottle already drained by the time he stepped outside. Bobby was sitting on the steps leading down to the garden and at the sight of the resident badass heading in his direction he almost swallowed the cigarette he'd been sneaking. He dropped the cigarette, ground it out with the toe of his sneaker and kept his foot over the crushed stub.

"I know you smoke, icicle," Logan informed him as he parked himself next to Bobby.

Logan held out a bottle to Bobby, who accepted the offering with a questioning look.

"If I give you one, then it's okay. I just get pissed off when you and flameboy dip inta my stash without asking," Logan explained before draining his second bottle and reaching for a third.

"Thanks," Bobby managed to say as he took his first tentative sip, expecting Logan to change his mind about sharing and snatch the bottle away from him.

When it became apparent that wasn't going to happen, Bobby relaxed slightly and took a long slug this time.

"Smooth," he commented, and then let out a noisy belch.

"Yeah, too bad you're not," Logan chuckled as he handed him a second bottle and finished his third.

"So," Bobby said regarding his new drinking buddy, "Wanna go into town and pick up a couple of loose women?"

"Only two? What are you gonna do, watch?"

From the look on Logan's face Bobby couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Taking into consideration Logan's sexual history, Bobby figured he probably wasn't kidding, but he laughed anyway.

"If you could have any woman in the mansion, who would you pick?" Logan asked.

"You mean *have* - like as in sexually?"

"No, to do your fucking laundry. Of course I meant sexually."

"Are we talking about fucking or making love?" Bobby asked for clarification.

"Oh right, there's supposed to be a difference," Logan said with a smirk.

"Well, I suppose if we're talking about making love, I kinda like that new girl Jenn. For straight out scrape-yourself-off-the-ceiling-afterward fucking, I'd have to go with Ororo."

"You get a woody over 'Ro? That's interesting," Logan said as he drained his fourth bottle and reached for another one.

"No need to ask who you fantasize about nailing – that's the worst kept secret around here," Bobby said, his bravery fueled by the buzz from the two beers.

Then he shot a glance towards Logan, expecting the larger man to release a claw and hack off a limb for that comment.

"I think maybe that's why I haven't been pushing it with Hayley," Logan said quietly.

Bobby was greatly consoled that he was going to end the afternoon intact, but he wasn't prepared to deal with 'confessions of the Wolverine' and couldn't think of an appropriate response, so he simply nodded and let out a small "Hmmm."

Just then Logan slapped Bobby on the back and said, "But why am I talking to you about my sex life? I'd have better luck getting decent advice from the Pope."

"Good one, Logan," Bobby replied, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

Standing up, he told Logan that he had to go because he'd promised to help Jean balance her checkbook. He knew the excuse was a weak one, but was relieved when Logan bought it and dismissed him with a beer bottle salute. Bobby turned and quickly went back into the house before Logan changed his mind and laid out his problems or worse, detailed his sex dreams. He, along with everyone else in the mansion, knew about Logan's obsession with Marie, but he really didn't need to hear any of the man's fantasies about her. After all, if he could keep his desire for the beautiful Southern belle firmly in check ever since she'd chosen Scott, then so could Logan.

In a mansion overflowing with gorgeous women, the very-married Marie was still number one on most of his friends 'Women I'd Like To Do' lists. Amazingly, even having two children hadn't bumped her down their lists a few notches. John now jokingly referred to her as a M.I.L.F. – but never in front of Scott or anyone else who'd ever tell him. Scott worked them all hard enough in the Danger Room sessions as it was without punishing them for having crude thoughts about his wife. So they all cleverly kept quiet about Marie's status as the East Wing's choice for 'Walking Wet Dream' and let Scott think that Logan was the only one who wet himself over her. The only thing that irritated the Fearless Leader as much, if not more than Logan's not always subtle actions towards Marie, was his attempts to muscle in on Scott's parental territory. Bobby had been surprised when Logan had managed to convince Scott and Marie to let him take Sara to the zoo the day before. Of course, he'd heard that Logan was now obligated to go to the ballet under the guise of a 'thank you' gesture. Scott was beginning to get sneaky in his dealings with Logan.

The next day Logan found himself dragged to the mall to buy a tuxedo, because as Scott informed him – every man should own one. Logan's reply to that comment earned him a suggestion that he should make an effort to come up with responses that were a little bit more original than simply giving 'the claw'. The only bright spot in the whole potentially miserable mall expedition was that it was Marie who was doing the dragging. Logan trusted her to make sure that if he had to dress like a penguin that at least he'd be a stylish penguin – after all, she dressed Scott everyday and he always looked like he'd just come from a GQ photo shoot.

At the formalwear shop the flamboyantly gay sales assistant just about wet himself helping fit Logan for his tux. To Marie's amusement and Logan's annoyance, Jon-Pierre got flustered and took an inordinate amount of time measuring Logan's inseam. The little warning growls that Logan aimed at the hapless clerk just seemed to get him more excited. Marie thought the poor man was going to be tossed through the storefront window if he *accidentally* brushed his hand over Logan's crotch one more time. By the time he had to measure Logan's chest, he was shaking too badly to hold the tape measure, so Marie had to do it. Logan couldn't suppress a grin as Marie looped the measuring device under his arms and around his body. She read the number off to Jon-Pierre and then let her fingers brush over his pecs in what Logan swore was a caress. He flicked her a raised eyebrow and she flashed him a warm smile that did something to certain parts that made him glad Jon-Pierre had finished being up-close-and-personal with that particular area.

After picking out a shirt, tie and even new shoes – as apparently boots were a 'no' with a tux – and given instructions to pick up the altered tux after 2pm the next day, they were finally done. Logan had survived the ordeal with his manhood more or less intact.

They stopped at the food court to eat lunch and Logan had to chastise himself as he watched Marie eat her sandwich and imagined putting something else in that pouty mouth. Not wanting his time with her to end just yet, on the way back to the car he asked her if there was anywhere else she wanted to go while they were already out.

Marie pursed her lips together and wrinkled her forehead in thought before replying, "We could go to a motel and you could put that hard-on you've been sporting to good use."

Logan's mouth dropped open in shock and then realized she was just yanking his chain and asked, "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not a good idea to tease animals?"

She stood on her tiptoes, brushed a kiss against his mouth and said, "Who's teasing?"

"Marie!" Logan growled softly before hauling her against him and leaning down to cover her luscious mouth with his own.

Instead of shoving him away in horror as he'd expected, she parted her lips and he sunk his tongue into the warm moist cavern of her mouth.

When they finally parted to catch their breath, he gave her a questioning look.

"A smart man wouldn't spend a lot of time speculating about the situation," she said huskily.

Logan may be many things, but stupid when it comes to a beautiful woman offering herself to him wasn't one of them. He wanted to get her into a motel room, stripped naked and under him before whatever medication she'd apparently taken had had a chance to wear off.

They headed towards a motel that was conveniently across from the mall and Logan was anticipating that at any moment now she'd slap him on the back, call him a pervert and inform him that she'd just been kidding. They checked in and she still hadn't run off laughing maniacally at his gullibility. When they got into the room and closed the door he wondered just how far she was going to go with this little joke before she pulled the rug out from under him and left in an indignant huff. She placed her purse on the dresser and turning to him, flashed a seductive smile. He decided to play along and in one fluid motion stripped off his black t-shirt and then reached for the little pearl buttons on Marie's white sweater. One button undone, now two and then three - and still no protest or swatting away of his hands. He finished unbuttoning the sweater and spread the fabric apart to reveal creamy breasts that were barely contained in a white lacy bra. Marie shrugged out of the sweater and let it drop to the floor as he reached for the button on the waistband of her jeans.

"You first," Marie said as she kicked off her sandals.

Okay, so that was the plan – to get him naked and then leave him standing there, bare-assed and humiliated. Fine, but she was going to get a good look at what she'd be missing. He removed his boots and socks then unbuttoned, unzipped and let his jeans drop to the carpet – and as he'd gone commando he was now standing there with a pool of denim around his ankles and displaying an impressive erection. Marie's gaze zeroed in on the target area and her eyes snapped wide open. Logan grinned triumphantly and figured that now she'd call an end to this little game. He wasn't expecting her to lick her lips. He stepped out of the jeans and then took a step towards her, determined to call her bluff. This time when he reached for the button on her jeans she didn't stop him. He pulled them down her slims hips and helped her step out of them – leaving her in just the lacy bra and matching thong. Despite the arousal he smelled coming off of her in waves, Logan was still expecting her to bring a halt to all of this at any moment now. When she popped open the front clasp of the bra and let her breasts spill out he decided that he'd have to terminate this himself or she'd end up raped when she did finally try to stop him.

The bra hit the floor and Logan temporarily lost his train of thought. He glanced down at her rosy-tipped breasts and thought maybe just one quick lick across each nipple before he voluntarily walked away. After all, he should get something out of all this teasing. He leaned down, circled one nipple with his tongue and gave it a light suck before doing the same to its twin. Marie let out a breathy moan. He smelled her arousal kick up a notch and debated on whether or not to investigate just how wet she was by this time. As her hands explored his chest and combed through the crisp dark hair he hooked his fingers into the edge of the damp thong and then began pushing it down – brushing his hands over the smooth cheeks of her nicely rounded little ass in the process. The thong dropped to the floor and she stepped out of it as she dropped a kiss on his chest just above his heart.

He took a hold of her by the upper arms and pushed her back a step away from him.

"Marie, this has been real fun, but the game is over," he said, deciding he should be awarded a medal for the kind of restraint he'd managed to muster up despite the almost overwhelming urge to claim her.

"I told you I'm not playing with you, Logan. What do I have to do to convince you?" she said in a breathy voice that made his dick even harder.

'_Lay down and spread your legs.'_ Logan was sorely tempted to say, but swallowed hard before quietly replying, "Enough, Marie."

"Don't you wanna make love to me?" she asked, despite the prominent erection that left no doubt as to exactly what he wanted.

"You know I do," he answered in a defeated tone. If she was dragging this out just to wrangle a confession out of him, then so be it – she'd won. Now she could go back to the mansion and share a good laugh with Kitty and Jubilee about what a pathetic idiot he was.

Instead of the triumphant response he'd expected, she stepped closer to him and pulled his head down towards her. The next thing Logan knew he had his mouth crushed against hers and they were devouring each other in a hungry kiss.

When they parted Marie warned, "If you even think about accidentally-on-purpose letting Scott find out about this, it will never happen again."

_Again? Holy shit, did she just say ' again'?_

Logan mumbled a promise before descending on her mouth once more as he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently and then gazed at her lying there – her hair fanned out around her and looking flushed and ready for him. This was why he hadn't pushed it with Hayley; because he hadn't wanted to insult her by pretending she was someone else. He'd have to keep dating her, of course, to cover his affair with Marie, and probably eventually sleep with her – but he was pretty sure that Marie was going to continue having sex with Scott, so she'd hardly be in any position to protest if occasionally he was in another woman's bed.

_Okay, dumbass, quit thinking and concentrate on the fact that you're about to make love to your dream girl._

Logan moved over Marie, nudged her legs apart, and deciding to give her a 'preview of things to come' orgasm, he lowered his face to the juncture between her thighs and began to lick at her. She was apparently more far-gone than he'd initially realized because it didn't take long before she came in a little gush of sweet-tasting wetness. While Logan was eager to get to the 'good stuff' he did take the time to explore her body with his mouth – peppering her with little moist kisses everywhere as she wriggled beneath him. He thought he was going to explode from the sheer happiness of it all and his body was literally humming as he moved into position to finally penetrate her.

"I love you, Marie – I always have," he confessed as he slid home.

"I've always loved you too, Logan," Marie declared as she wrapped her legs around him, her nipples pebbling as his chest hair brushed over them.

Logan threaded his finger through her silky hair and showered her neck with kisses as he began to pump into her in long, slow strokes. She raised her hips to meet each deliberate thrust and moaned softly, which made him determined to repeat this with her as often as possible. He tried concentrating, not wanting to finish quickly like some overeager teenager. His mouth sought hers and he thrust his tongue into it, as lower down his cock imitated the same action deep inside of her. Then his mouth returned to the pulse point on her neck and he sucked on it gently until he left a little bruise. He already knew that Marie was a 'moaner', but it was something else to know that he was the reason for the breathy little noises coming from her right now. She combed her fingers through his hair as she ran her tongue along his currently smooth jawline up to his ear.

"Mmmm, you taste so good," she whispered before sucking his earlobe into her mouth and nibbling on it.

Logan hadn't realized until now that his earlobe was an erogenous zone and he had to will himself not to explode into her as she continued to nibble on it. He thrust into her a little harder and although he didn't want it to end, he knew his control was hanging by a thread. Marie's control gave out before his and she came, crying out his name and bathing his cock in her juices as she did. The smell of her surrender finally pushed Logan over the edge and with a final deep thrust he spilled himself into her.

"Logan," she sighed contently. Then she repeated his name, only it wasn't a sigh this time.

"Logan!"

Logan snapped his eyes open and stared across the table at Marie.

"Have you even heard a word I've said?" she asked.

"Huh? What?"

They were still sitting in the food court and he'd apparently drifted off into an erotic daydream. Well, at least they'd 'finished' this time – usually his dreams about her got cruelly interrupted before they'd gotten to that point.

"I said I won't be going home with you. Hayley's meeting me here and we're gonna shop for new dresses. Then she'll just give me a ride home."

"So we're done?" he asked, his voice tinged with disappointment. No heated lovemaking at the Comfort Inn for him today.

"Uh huh. Unless you wanna accompany me to Victoria's Secret?"

A flash of Marie sauntering toward him in a sheer concoction flitted through his brain and his mouth turned up in a crooked little smile.

"Scott wants me to buy some garters and stockings."

And just like that Logan's bubble was burst. He wasn't about to help her pick out anything for Scott's entertainment. Not even if there was a possibility of her modeling the outfit for his opinion, which would actually make it worse – knowing he wouldn't be the one who'd get to take it off of her.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," he said as he stood up and prayed that his hard-on had subsided enough that it was no longer straining so obviously against the denim.

_Down, boy. I know Marie's in the vicinity, but behave yourself._

Marie stood up as well and gathered their lunch plates to throw them away.

"I think Hayley's gonna be very impressed when she sees how handsome you look on Saturday night," she said, then added, "I know you're not thrilled about going to an event that doesn't involve bloodshed, but trust me this will make Hayley very happy. And in the end maybe you, too." She finished with a conspiratorial wink.

Logan's only response was just to give her an unenthusiastic half smile. Somehow it seemed inappropriate to discuss his potential chances of scoring with another woman with the woman he really wanted.

Just then the other woman in question came bouncing up to them.

"Hiya, stud," she addressed Logan as she threw her arms around him.

Logan tried to fend off her attempt to give him a passionate kiss, but soon found himself participating in a rather heated display of affection. When they finally broke apart he glanced over at Marie to see if he could detect any hint of jealousy and was mildly disappointed when he couldn't. Mumbling a quick goodbye, he turned and headed toward the exit.

"I hate to see him leave, but I sure like to watch him walk away. God, that man has the finest ass I've ever seen," Hayley said with a sigh.

Tamping down the urge to comment on any part of Logan's anatomy, Marie asked, "So, are you ready to go shopping?"

"I have a brand new credit card that's just begging to be broken in," Hayley replied as she patted her purse.

"Perfect," Marie said as they headed out of the food court.


	2. Plie, Pas de Deux and Arabesques

Chapter Two: Plie, Pas de Deux and Arabesques

Over the next few days Logan found himself fantasizing more than usual about Marie, with the most vivid ones happening right after he'd been in her company. He tried to envision Hayley as the star of these dreamy little productions, but she kept morphing Mystique-like into Marie. Thumbing through the most recent issue of Playboy that he'd *borrowed* from Bobby and John was of no help either as the centerfold looked more like Marie than Hayley. Logan was frustrated, but there wasn't exactly anyone he could talk to about the situation, so he just relieved himself in the shower. He tried to avoid Marie as much as possible as there could be no reasonable explanation for why he always had a hard-on whenever she was in the vicinity. And the fact that none of the other women floating around the mansion, as beautiful as they were, had the same effect on him made it all too obvious where, or rather with whom, his interest lay.

One afternoon he walked into the kitchen in search of a snack and found Marie sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea. And if that wasn't bad enough, she had her shirt unbuttoned and was nursing Ethan. Logan stood in the doorway glued to the spot and transfixed by the sight of the newborn contentedly suckling. He cleared his throat rather loudly to announce his presence. Marie looked up, gave him an acknowledging smile and then returned her attention to the magazine she'd been engrossed in. He raided the refrigerator and was about to beat a hasty retreat out of the kitchen and away from the vision of Marie's bare breast when something compelled him to sit down across from her instead.

"Is there anything left in the fridge?" Marie asked as she glanced up and saw the huge array of food in front of him.

"Box of baking soda," Logan replied as he tried and failed not to stare at the point where Ethan was latched onto his mother.

"Hmmm. Yummy," she said and then noticing where Logan's attention was riveted, added, "It's just a boob, Logan."

Logan simply shoved a chicken drumstick in his mouth to avoid answering. Marie rolled her eyes, made a 'tsk' sound and went back to her magazine aware that he was still staring at her breast. He chided himself for getting a hard-on watching a woman do such a perfectly natural thing as feeding her child, but then he justified, this wasn't just any woman – this was Marie and he wanted to shove that poor baby out of the way and take his place. When Ethan fell asleep and released his grip on her nipple, leaving it bare to Logan's gaze he thought he'd come in his jeans. Marie shifted the baby and pulled her shirt back into place finally breaking his concentration. Just then Scott walked into the kitchen and leaned down to kiss his wife, which effectively caused Logan's erection to wilt. When she seductively suggested to Scott that they take a 'nap' while Ethan did, Logan stomped out of the kitchen in search of something to break. Luckily for people and antiques alike he managed to restrain himself until he got to the gym where he destroyed one of the punching bags.

When he finally returned to his room he called Hayley. He hadn't seen her since that brief encounter at the mall because she'd had a rather nasty case of 72-hour flu and even though he was in no danger of catching anything she refused to see him while she looked, as she put, like something her cat had left uncovered in the litter box.

"Hawwo," Hayley answered sounding still decidedly clogged up.

"Hey, it's me."

"Woban, hey – dib you pig up your tus?

"Yeah I got it. God, darlin', you sound awful."

"I feel even wuss den I soun," she replied, then a loud noise that sounded like her blowing her nose came across the line.

"Poor baby, want me to come over and kiss you better?"

"No bay hose ay – I woog lige Rudof de reb nobe rendeer."

"I wouldn't necessarily be aiming for your face."

"Woban!"

"You're cute - you sound like just Sara," he chuckled, "Okay, I won't keep you – just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you."

It wasn't a complete lie; he was trying to think about her, he just wasn't succeeding.

"Dab's so sweed," Hayley said and then hacked loudly.

"Get some rest and I'll check on you tomorrow," he told her, and then added, "Sure you don't want me to bring you some chicken soup?"

"We hab chigen sube here – you're nod seeing me til I woog bedder."

"Gee, I hope we don't have to miss the ballet on Saturday – that would be such a shame," Logan said unconvincingly.

"You're nod gedding oudda it dab easy, mifter."

"Oh well, it was worth a shot. I'll talk to you tomorrow – night, darlin'."

"Nide, Woban," Hayley replied and then hung up.

That night he tried to ignore the noises coming from Scott and Marie's room. He really needed to speak to Charles about moving into a room on the other side of the mansion or better still, finally doing something about getting his own place.

Unfortunately for Logan, Hayley was over her cold by Saturday morning and so nothing short of a Brotherhood attack was going to get him out of going to the ballet. He got out of the shower and studied his face in the mirror – his clean-shaven face. In the week since the donkey attack the muttonchops had started to grow back in, but after Marie's comments about his smooth cheeks suiting him, he found himself keeping them that way.

Marie was in her own bathroom prepping for the evening by taking a bubble bath while Sara was kneeling on a stool examining all the various toiletries on the vanity.

"Are you using my Mr. Bubble, mommy?" Sara asked as she picked up a perfume bottle and sniffed it, then put it back down and turned her attention to the assortment of make up brushes in a glass holder.

"No, sweetie, I'm using a special bubble bath for grown-ups," Marie replied as she sunk further down in the large oval tub and let the silky water caress her.

"Will you paint my toenails?" Sara asked as she swept a large make up brush over her face and blew an air kiss to her reflection in the mirror.

"Sure, honey – pick a color and I'll do them when I get out."

Just then Scott walked into the room dressed in just a short bathrobe and went over to the sink.

"How come girls don't get hair on their faces?" Sara asked curiously as she watched Scott slather on some shaving foam.

"Some girls do," Scott replied as he glided the razor through the foam.

"Scott!"

"What? Mrs. Jenkins gets a mean five o'clock shadow by lunchtime," he answered, referring to the cook.

"How come you have hairy legs and mommy doesn't?"

"I see we're full of questions today," Scott said as he kissed his daughter's nose.

"Men and women are just different, Sara – one day you'll understand that a little better," Marie told her.

"But not until you're thirty or I'm dead and buried, whichever comes first," Scott said as he finished shaving and rinsed off the residual foam, then reached for a towel.

"Oh, you're gonna be one of _those_ fathers, are you?" Marie asked in amusement, "I seem to recall I was still a teenager when we first got together."

"Exactly," he replied with a sly grin, then said to Sara, "Just remember, peanut, daddy has eye beams and friends who'll help him dispose of the bodies."

"SCOTT!"

"Relax, I'm just kidding," he said, "I wouldn't drag my friends into it, I'd take care of the bodies myself."

"Daddy, will you paint my toenails?" Sara asked, oblivious to his threats against her future boyfriends.

"Uh," Scott hesitated and turned to Marie.

"You painted my toenails when I was pregnant and could no longer see my feet," she reminded him.

"Okay, peanut – hop up onto the counter and I'll give it a shot," he instructed.

"I want this color," she said as she handed him a bottle.

"Princess Pink," Scott read off the label, "very appropriate for my princess."

"Can I have a tiara?"

"When you're prom queen," Scott replied as he began painting her toenails.

Marie watched her husband paint their daughter's toenails and smiled. The water had started to cool off, so she released the plug, stood up and gingerly stepped out of the tub.

"Mommy, when am I gonna get boobies?"

"Next Thursday," Marie answered as she wrapped herself in an over-sized bath sheet – much to Scott's disappointment.

"Need any help drying yourself?" he asked suggestively.

"I still have to fix my hair and make-up, I don't have time for you to *help* me."

"You're no fun," he said as he finished Sara's nails and recapped the polish bottle.

"If you really wanna help me, you'll go change Ethan's diaper and put Sara in her nightgown."

"Daddy, blow on my toes to make them dry quicker," Sara told him.

Scott complied and as soon as the polish was dry he gathered Sara in his arms and carried her into her own room. Marie was standing at the vanity in just a pair of panties and a strapless bra applying her make up by the time he returned.

"Too bad that Logan and Hayley are coming with us or we could've done it in the limo."

Marie turned around and wrapped her arms around Scott's neck.

"You're so kinky," she said, then with a smile added, "Don't ever change."

And with that they melted into a heated kiss.

"Whoa, didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Oh hey, Jubes," Marie said looking over Scott's shoulder, "She's helping me fix my hair," she explained to him.

"I can come back in …what, ten, fifteen minutes. How long do you usually take, Scott?" Jubilee asked mischievously.

Scott just looked stunned, while Marie answered, "Sadly, we don't even have time for a quickie."

"I'm gonna go change in the kids' room," Scott said as he quickly excused himself.

"Did I embarrass him?" Jubilee asked pointlessly.

"No, Jubes, flame red is his natural color."

Marie handed Jubilee her hairbrush and sat down on the stool in front of the vanity.

"So are we going for sexy or schoolmarm?" Jubilee asked.

"Something that won't fall apart before we even get to the theatre."

"Oh, the 'hairspray special', got it," Jubilee replied as she began running the brush through Marie's thick hair.

Half an hour later, Scott and Logan were already in the main foyer waiting for Marie to join them.

"So what's 'Duck Lake' about?" Logan asked as he yanked on the collar of his shirt, the bowtie already feeling like a mini noose.

"It's 'Swan Lake'," Scott corrected.

"Duck, swan, whatever … they all taste like chicken," Logan replied.

Scott merely let out an exasperated sigh, rolled his eyes and turned back to Kitty. She'd offered to baby-sit and he was giving her last minute instructions.

"Scott, I know Marie's cell phone number and there are dozens of other people here to help me in case I run into any problems, including Jean, who just happens to be a very capable doctor. Stop worrying," Kitty told him as she perused the list of 'helpful hints' he'd shoved into her hands.

"Marie told you about the container of emergency breast milk that's in the fridge in case Ethan wakes up before we get back?"

"Was that in the round Tupperware container with the blue lid?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Scott replied, "why'd you ask?"

Logan suddenly looked sheepish and said, "I thought it was for the cat."

"You didn't?"

"Well, not all of it," Logan replied, "I used some of it in my coffee. What? I thought it was liquid creamer."

Logan waited a heartbeat as Scott's face dropped and then said, "I'm just kidding. It's way too easy to yank your chain, Scooter. The boob juice is still there."

Kitty worked hard to suppress her amusement as Scott shot Logan a death glare.

"You need a new hobby, Logan," Scott told him.

Their bickering was interrupted by Marie's arrival.

"I'm finally ready," she announced.

Both men stared open-mouthed as she glided down the stairs in a floor length strapless gown in deep forest green, her hair pulled back in a classic chignon.

Scott smiled proudly, while Logan looked down to check if his tuxedo jacket was long enough to cover his crotch area and hide his newly formed hard-on.

"Doesn't my mommy look beautiful?" Sara asked as she tugged on Logan's jacket.

"Yes she does, angelface," Logan replied with a catch in his throat as he stared longingly at the only woman he'd ever loved.

Scott walked over to Marie and, dipping her backwards in his arms, gave her a passionate kiss.

A thought flashed through Logan's brain, but he decided that extending a claw, tripping Scott and *accidentally* impaling him probably wouldn't be a particularly good idea. And with Logan's luck, Scott would survive anyway and all he'd have to show for his efforts would be blood on his tux and a pissed off Marie. Okay, so attempting to kill Scott was scratched. Logan caught Charles looking at him funny and made a mental note to himself not to project around known telepaths.

On the limo ride over to Hayley's, Marie was in the middle between Logan and Scott, close enough to Logan to brush against his thigh. The near proximity afforded him a perfect view of her cleavage and he was immensely thankful that neither she nor Scott was a telepath because some decidedly rude thoughts were currently running through his brain.

"Aren't you gonna go up to the door and escort your date to the car?" Scott asked.

Apparently they'd arrived at Hayley's, but Logan had failed to notice. He managed to tear his attention away from Marie long enough to exit the limo and walk up to the house.

"Wanna make out?" Scott asked his wife as soon as Logan had shut the limo door.

Joshua answered the door and let Logan in where he met Joshua's parents, Hayley's employers. Logan felt like a high school boy on a date with Mr. and Mrs. Prim's precious virginal daughter as Daniel Abbott grilled him. Finally he was directed to Hayley's suite down the hallway. He knocked politely and waited to be invited in.

Hayley was sitting at her dresser just putting a necklace on.

"Here let me help you with that," Logan offered as he walked over to her and kneeled down.

She handed him the dainty necklace and he looped it around her throat.

"You smell good and you look even better," he said as he secured the clasp and kissed her shoulder.

"Looking pretty stylish there yourself, Mr. Bond," Hayley replied with a dimpled smile.

Her pale blonde hair was in a roll with part of it still hanging loose, her fair coloring working to perfection with the pale pink spaghetti-strapped chiffon dress adorned with crystal beading that flowed over some pretty nice curves.

"Thank you for doing this for me," she said as she ran a hand over his cheek.

"It was worth it just to see you in that dress," Logan replied genuinely.

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before pulling her up.

"Your carriage awaits, my lady," he said as he extended his arm.

"Wow, I'm getting the full treatment tonight," Hayley said as she grabbed her purse and looped her arm in his.

"I think it's the penguin suit, I've been feeling strange ever since I put it on," Logan joked.

As they walked towards the front door Joshua jumped into their path.

"Have her home by midnight," he told Logan.

"Why, does she turn into a pumpkin?"

"Sorry about that," Charlotte Abbott said as she shooed Joshua away, "He's rather highly strung."

"Yeah, he should be," Logan muttered under his breath to Hayley.

Once they were safely outside he said, "I'll help you make a run for the border."

Hayley was laughing and when they got into the limo Marie asked what was so funny.

"Logan in a tux?" Scott offered, which earned him an elbow jab from Marie.

"Logan had a minor run-in with Joshua," Hayley explained as she settled herself down.

"A four year-old giving you trouble, Mr. Badass?" Scott scoffed.

"I can't gut him, but you on the other hand," Logan warned.

"Nobody is getting gutted or blasted tonight. Do I make myself clear?" Marie asked firmly.

"Yes, dear," Scott replied contritely.

Logan gave a low chuckle and then catching Marie's glare aimed in his direction, hastily added his own, "Yes, dear."

"That's better," Marie said as she winked at Hayley, who smiled and gave her a 'thumbs up'.

At the theater Logan offered to buy a round of champagne, but Marie politely declined because she was nursing.

Scott snapped his fingers and with a mischievous lilt in his voice he said, "Damn, there goes my plan to get you tipsy and have my way with you later."

"You know one glass of apple juice and I'm yours," Marie replied before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Logan's jaw twitched as he tried to mask his irritation. On the way to their seats, Hayley's casual comment about what a wonderful couple Scott and Marie were just vexed him even further. Scott slid into their row first and Logan planted himself between Marie and Hayley. The two women had to lean forward to talk around Logan and Marie was just about to suggest that he switch seats with Hayley so they could converse easier when the lights dimmed to indicate the start of the show. Scott, Marie and Hayley watched the performance while Logan surreptitiously watched Marie. He breathed in her perfume, it wasn't her usual scent – this one was spicier and sexier. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fantasize about re-enacting the limo scene from "No Way Out" with her. In that movie Kevin Costner had helped Sean Young wiggle out of her cocktail dress, but Logan would simply release a claw and cut the forest green gown off of Marie. Her bra and panties would meet similar fates. His clothes would be quickly dispatched and then he'd be over her and in her, and it would be **his **name she'd be crying out as she came. Logan excused himself and rushed out of the auditorium to go to the men's room.

"Are you okay?" Hayley whispered when he returned.

"I'm fine," he replied and resolved to stop thinking about Marie in ways that could get him into any more trouble tonight.

Logan's resolution turned out to be falling asleep and Hayley had to shake him awake at the intermission.

"Sorry," he mumbled apologetically.

"It's okay, I know this isn't really your thing," she replied understandingly, "Now escort me out to the lobby, I want every woman here tonight to be jealous of me."

'_Every woman … except the one who counts.' _

Logan chastised himself at how easily he let Marie slip into every thought. He had a beautiful and attentive girlfriend who he should be concentrating on instead.

During the second act he put his right arm around Hayley and caressed her shoulder gently while his left hand was clasped lightly in hers. She laid her head on his shoulder and the scent of her soft floral perfume helped him to focus on her. He was proud of himself that he didn't so much as steal a glance in Marie's direction during the entire second half of the performance.

They went out for a light supper after the show. Having Marie sitting directly across from him at the restaurant was a real test of his willpower, but Logan proudly managed to keep himself in control. After coffee and dessert he even magnanimously offered Scott a cigar and then it was finally time to head back to the suburbs.

The limo deposited Scott and Marie back at the mansion first, giving Logan and Hayley some private time on the way back to her house. The drive over there was relatively short but the chauffeur was perceptive enough not to disturb them after they arrived. Logan lost himself in kissing Hayley to the point where he'd successfully managed to push all thoughts of Marie out of his mind – at least for the moment. It was Daniel Abbott coming out of the house and tapping on the dark tinted glass that finally ended their little smoochfest.

"Hiya, dad," Logan said as he lowered the window.

Daniel didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed. With a final kiss Hayley said goodnight and got out of the limo. She gave a little wave and blew Logan a kiss before following Daniel into the house. Logan lowered the privacy glass between himself and the driver and told him to take him home.

Back at the mansion he made a pit stop in the kitchen to grab a beer before heading up to his room. He was amused to see a note in an easily recognizable handwriting attached to the container of breast milk that read _For Ethan, not the cat or Logan._ Yeah, Scott was one funny guy.

Logan passed the rec room on the way upstairs and heard the distinct sounds of sexual activity. He figured someone was simply watching Skinamax and didn't even contemplate that they'd be doing anything more private in such a public place – even at one o'clock in the morning. Deciding he could use a little visual entertainment himself, he padded quietly into the room. The first thing he noticed was the scent of sex permeating the air, the second was that the television wasn't even on, third was the bathrobes and underwear strewn all over the floor and fourth was the source of the noises he'd heard. Marie and Scott. They were on the over-sized leather couch, naked and in the throes of passion.

He found himself rooted to the floor unable to move, as if Magneto himself had control over his body. Marie was under Scott, her legs wrapped around his hips as he pistoned into her. Her head was tipped back and her eyes were closed as Scott's face was buried in her neck, kissing and licking at it as she rose to meet his thrusts. She was making those little throaty little whimpering noises that Logan had become all too familiar with. It was like a traffic accident and he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the scene before him. He knew it was wrong on so many levels to be standing there watching them like some sort of pervert, but most disturbing was his overwhelming urge to kill Scott in a jealous rage. He knew he had no right to feel that way. He couldn't even claim that Scott had deviously stolen Marie away from him, because she'd never been his to steal in the first place. One quick and unsatisfying boink with Jeannie and his whole future had been effectively shot to hell.

_Scott knew I was gonna be coming back in and would have to pass this way, he's done this purposely. Yeah, you dick, I get the message – she's yours. Bastard._

He was finally able to will his body to move and had just cleared the doorway into the hall when his sensitive hearing picked up Scott saying, "Love you, Mississippi," as he climaxed.

In his room, one shredded mattress later, Logan's rage was finally abated.


	3. Wolverine's Concubine

Chapter Three: Wolverine's Concubine

Logan had been seeing Hayley for six weeks, which was somewhat of a record for him as dating had never been high up on his 'to do' list. They'd done all the stereotypical dating rituals – movies, dinners, and walks around the lake. The only thing they hadn't done yet was sleep together – or technically, not actually sleep. Logan's time spent with attractive women usually involved the absence of clothes and plenty of moaning, panting and sweating on any available flat surface. Hayley brought out a side of him that only Marie had ever been capable of eliciting – the desire to tamp down the animal. To be more prince than frog.

During the whole courting phase he'd 'borrowed' Sara to take with him on other outings with Hayley and her young charge Joshua, besides just that day at the zoo, demonstrating to even his own astonishment, his domestic side. Sara always gave a full report to her mother, so he made sure to spend lots of time kissing Hayley and just being generally romantic. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of reaction he wanted to coax out of Marie – whether he wanted to show her that he'd finally moved on or if he wanted to arouse her jealousy. Marie and Hayley hadn't become best friends because Marie already had Jubilee and Kitty, but they were friendly to one another. Scott appeared relieved that Logan had given up pursuing his wife and openly welcomed Hayley to the 'family'.

The only problem with the situation was that in his effort to be a gentleman and not treat Hayley like some common bar slut, it also meant enduring a degree of sexual frustration that he'd never experienced before. He got so desperate that one morning he even had a chat with Scott about the whole thing – and wasn't terribly surprised when the advice included the suggestion that, for a change, Logan think with the head on his shoulders instead of the one between his legs.

"A woman likes to feel she's special, not 'today's special' at some whore-du-jour diner," Scott told him as he sipped at his coffee.

"I've been patient," Logan responded as he ran his fingers up and down the neck of his second bottle of Molson's.

"A month and a half?" Scott replied in amusement and then added, "Yeah, guess that is some kinda record for you. Bitch to me about it when it's been six months. Then I might have a bit more sympathy for you."

"That how long it take you to get into Marie's panties?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Do me a favor and don't be crude when it comes to my wife," Scott reprimanded.

At the use of the term 'wife' Logan visibly blanched and shrunk back into his chair.

"Even now, I still like to do nice things for her and with her before I do anything _to_ her – if you know what I mean?" Scott said teasingly.

Apparently it was okay if Scott was crass Logan thought bitterly. He pushed the saltshaker sitting on the table toward Scott then released an inch of one claw and poised it over his wrist.

"Lemme just slice myself open so that you can pour the salt in."

"Hey, you brought her into this conversation and it's not my fault you're still hung up on her," Scott replied calmly.

"I was just kidding, I got past that a long time ago," Logan said unconvincingly.

"Bullshit, Logan. I don't need enhanced olfactory senses to smell a lie."

"You know jackshit, Scooter," Logan bit back.

"Okay then – answer this. When you came home from your date with Hayley last night, who'd you think about when you inevitably jerked off?"

Logan's sudden interest in his boots, as he failed to meet Scott's glare coupled with the pronounced silence, was all the answer Scott needed.

"Yeah, I thought so," he said tightly.

Logan looked up in time to notice that Marie was standing there and from the look on her face she'd heard enough of their conversation. At that moment he wished that Storm had been there to fry him with an enormous bolt of lightning. Embarrassed and flustered he quickly excused himself and bolted from the kitchen. Scott merely shrugged his shoulders as Marie fumbled with what to say in response to Logan's unspoken confession. Sara's tugging on Marie's jean-clad leg requesting breakfast gave her just the welcome distraction she needed.

For the rest of the day Logan and Marie carefully avoided each other, both equally disturbed by the revelation. At dinnertime he was noticeably absent and she was relieved that they wouldn't have to face each other until the incident had at least had a chance to blow over a little. The idea that Logan still thought about her in _that_ way was neither flattering nor disgusting, simply confusing. Later that night after she and Scott had made love and he'd gone to sleep she stole out of their room, walked down to the lake and finally released the tears she'd been holding back. She loved her husband she told herself, but that didn't stop the guilt she felt over the fact that tonight she'd fantasized he was Logan.

It was just past eleven thirty when Logan strolled into the kitchen where Jubilee was raiding the fudgesicle supply.

"You're home early. Whatsa matter – does Hayley turn into a pumpkin at midnight?" she asked in an only slightly sarcastic manner.

"Very funny," Logan growled as he stomped over to the refrigerator and pulled out a Molson's.

He slumped down in one of the chairs circling the large oak table, popped the top off the bottle and took a slug of the beer.

"So, is Hayley still refusing to put out?" Jubilee inquired nosily.

"I haven't even tried to get her in the sack yet, if you must know, miss nosy pants. I'm trying to be a gentleman this time."

"Whoa, let me turn on the Weather Channel and check the forecast for Hell – I bet there's a freeze warning."

"You don't think it's possible for me to restrain myself?"

"After the little show we put on for Kitty in the hallway the other day … 'er, no."

"You're gonna get fat," he grumbled, pointing at the fudgesicle in an effort to change the subject.

"Yeah, so what?" she replied, "Who've I got to be skinny for? I could parade around here stark-ass naked and nobody would notice." _And Christ, isn't that the pathetic truth._

"I'd notice," Logan said and then gave her one of his infamous eyebrow quirks.

_What the fuck? First the hallway the other day, and now this. Restrained – my ass._

"Well, you're not drunk, so did you get into a wreck and hit your head hard against the steering wheel or what?" Jubilee asked as she unwrapped the frozen treat and threw the wrapper in the trashcan.

"You put yourself down too much, Jubes. If you just toned it down a notch…. or ten, the guys would be duking it out in the driveway to go out with you."

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real jerk who loves to spar with me?"

"Just not in the mood to banter with ya, Jubes," he responded with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, then what are you in the mood for?" she asked and then noticing the prominent bulge in his jeans, added, "Oh."

"No smart ass remarks," Logan warned.

Seriously believing that they might be able to finish what they started in the hallway, Jubilee tossed the fudgesicle into the trash and then did something that startled Logan – she walked over and casually straddled his lap.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he asked when he'd finally recovered from the shock.

"You're trying to be a good little Wolverine with Mary Poppins and I haven't been laid since the last time your outfit was in style, so I'm proposing a deal," Jubilee said as she ground herself down onto his erection and began running her hands over his broad chest.

Logan didn't need things spelled out for him nor did he need any more than a fleeting moment to consider her offer. He stood up, lifting her up as he did, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I hope you're prepared to walk sideways for the rest of your life, because I'm about to use all your up and downs," she said naughtily.

"You'll be the only one walking funny, darlin'."

"Promises, promises," Jubilee responded as she buried her face in his neck and licked his jugular.

They'd barely made it into Logan's room before the clothes started coming off fast and furiously –his ugly plaid shirt was the first casualty with buttons flying everywhere as Jubilee practically ripped it off of him. Jubilee's tank top was the next to go, tugged off in a blur of pale yellow. Muttering something about "too many damn layers" Jubilee helped Logan yank off his white t-shirt. Pajama bottoms and jeans hit the floor next and as Logan never bothered with underwear he had nothing left to remove, but Jubilee still had a pair of thong panties to take off. She went to hook her fingers into the waistband when Logan reached over and ripped them off of her. He tossed the ruined scrap of fabric in the air and it landed on a blade of the ceiling fan.

In a flash they pounced on each other and fell onto the bed in a tangled heap. Neither was interested in prolonged foreplay, this was gonna be fast and dirty with both of them needing a quick release. Logan splayed Jubilee's legs apart and moved to penetrate her when he suddenly remembered something and momentarily hesitated.

"Fuck, hang on. Needa condom."

"I'm on the pill," Jubilee panted, "Get in there already."

With one solid thrust Logan sheathed himself inside of her and began thrusting rhythmically. Jubilee went to wrap her legs around his torso, but he placed his hands on her knees and pushed them back towards her shoulders. Another solid lunge and he was embedded in her to the hilt.

"Oh yeah, fuck me hard, Wolvie," Jubilee whimpered.

Logan wasn't about to protest the use of that godawful nickname and with a low growl just pistoned into her harder. As overdue as they both were, it didn't take long for either of them to reach orgasm – with Jubilee screaming to the Lord as she splintered apart first and only mere seconds later Logan letting out a growl that was probably heard all over the mansion as he emptied himself into her.

Mindful not to crush her, Logan withdrew and rolled them over so that Jubilee was now sprawled out on top of him. Even over her own ragged breathing, she could hear the pounding of Logan's heart and then she felt his cock harden against her belly. Her eyes flickered up to his and she gave him a quizzical look.

Logan quirked an eyebrow and with a dirty grin said, "Healing factor."

"Damn, am I gonna make up for lost time tonight or what!" Jubilee said gleefully as she maneuvered to position herself over his renewed erection.

Logan smiled wolfishly ~ _Jubilee. Who would've thought? ~ _And then she lowered herself down onto him and began bouncing up and down enthusiastically. That's when he stopped thinking and gave himself over to what promised to be a very pleasurable night.

The next morning, after Jubilee had left, Logan was in the shower when Scott entered his room after getting no answer when he'd knocked.

"Hey, you're late for the staff meeting," Scott called out.

"Be right out," Logan shouted back.

"Speed up the jacking off will ya, everyone's waiting," Scott teased as he surveyed the wreckage that was Logan's normally orderly room.

That's when he noticed the panties – or what was left of them – dangling from the ceiling fan and smirked.

Just then the phone rang.

"Make yourself useful and grab that," Logan ordered.

"Hello, Logan's room – Scott speaking."

"Oh hi, Scott – it's Hayley, where's my little pooh bear?" Hayley asked.

_Pooh bear? Hmmm, I gotta file that one away for future use._

"Prince Charming is still in the shower, but I'll tell him you called," Scott said before asking, "Hayley, by any chance did you stay over last night?"

"No, why?"

Scott was stuck for what to say, as obviously she wasn't the owner of the souvenir being spun around the room. Then he noticed the color of the scrap of fabric – pale yellow – and he was at an even greater loss for words.

"No reason, just being nosy," Scott replied deciding to cut Logan a break and make himself look bad instead of making Hayley suspicious.

"We haven't gone 'all the way' – but we're nicely rounding second base and heading for third, if you must know," Hayley confessed with a giggle.

"You must really be special to him, Hayley, 'cause I didn't think he even understood the concept of dating," Scott said, even as he watched the yellow panties fluttering like some kind of bizarre flag, and then he realized too late that maybe Logan hadn't shared that part of his sexual history with her.

"I know that Logan's definition of a relationship used to be one that lasted through breakfast the morning after – so yeah, I like to think I am special," she replied.

Well, at least she knew that much. By now the panties were beginning to mock him, so Scott decided to end what was rapidly becoming a very awkward conversation.

"I gotta go. I'll have him call you. Bye, Hayley," he said with finality and replaced the phone in its cradle.

At that moment Logan finally emerged from the bathroom with a towel knotted around his waist.

"Damn, I was hoping it was Marie who'd come to give me a wake-up call," he teased.

"Your deluded fantasies about my wife are starting to get on my last nerve. Besides, I think you've got more than enough trouble with all the women you're trying to juggle right now," Scott said pointing up at the ceiling fan.

Logan followed to where Scott was indicating and a wicked grin spread across his face as the memory of the previous evening's rambunctious activities flashed through his brain.

"You're beyond fucking dead if Hayley finds out," Scott warned as he turned to leave.

"And I'm sure you're gonna take immense pleasure in making sure she does, aren't you?" Logan snapped.

"As a matter of fact, and for the record, I have no intention of helping you blow it with her, because God forbid that should happen you might just embarrass my wife by publicly drooling all over her again."

And with that final statement, Scott scowled and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

**Two months later …**

Logan continued to do the courting romantic bit with Hayley while simultaneously having wild lusty sex with Jubilee, who put her skills as a gymnast to proficient use. From the noises emanating from Logan's room, it was a miracle that so far only Scott had found out about the pair's sudden 'closeness'. While Logan and Jubilee continued to banter in front of people, it was now in a much more teasing manner instead of the insults and threatening growls that used to be their standard exchanges. Most of the mansion's residents were accustomed to the pair pushing each other's buttons and had learned to simply ignore them when they went at it, so nobody even noticed any difference.

Hayley's boss, Daniel Abbott had managed to secure tickets to a Stanley Cup Playoff game that he wasn't going to use, so he'd offered them to her. Even though Hayley wasn't a hockey fan she decided to do something Logan enjoyed for a change. After all he'd even gone to the ballet for her – even if he had fallen asleep before the intermission – she'd at least gotten him to go in the first place and wear a tux to boot. Scott had the blackmail picture to prove it, too.

Wanting to see his face when she presented him with the prized tickets, Hayley drove over to the school to surprise him. Along with the tickets, she was going to give him a key to a suite at the Plaza – deciding if they were going to be in the city for the game that they'd just make a whole night of it – finally moving their relationship to the next level. She'd even gone to Victoria's Secret to purchase sexy new lingerie for the special occasion.

In her excitement to bestow the tickets and key on Logan, she opened the door to his room without bothering to knock first and was immediately sorry.

Logan was sitting on the chair by the desk – completely naked – with an equally naked Jubilee perched on his lap. Jubilee had her hands braced on his broad shoulders and his hands were on her back for support as she arched her body so that her breasts were thrust up toward him. He had his head bent down and currently had one of her nipples in his mouth and was sucking hungrily.

"You fucking bastard!" Hayley screamed as she threw the tickets and key to the floor.

"Oh shit!" Logan said in shock and momentarily froze in place.

Regaining his composure slightly, he moved to lift Jubilee off of him and that's when Hayley saw that the other woman had been firmly impaled on her boyfriend. Tears stung her eyes as she turned on her heels and marched out of the room. Logan got up and stumbled into the sweat pants he'd discarded only fifteen minutes earlier and chased her down the hall. He caught up with her just as she reached the main staircase, grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Let go of me, you asshole," she yelled as she tried to wrench out of his firm grip.

"Just let me explain," Logan started to say as he released her arm.

"Explain what, Logan? What the hell could you possible say to justify what you were doing in there?" Hayley asked as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's not what you think between me and Jubilee. We don't have a relationship – we're just friends who have sex occasionally. You know, 'fuck buddies'," Logan stated matter-of-factly.

Hayley's eyes grew wide with disbelief at both the casual way he treated Jubilee and the fact that he apparently expected her to be fine with the whole depraved set up.

"Oh, like that's supposed to make it all okay - 'We're just fuck buddies'. Well, go back and fuck your fuck buddy's brains out and while you're at it - fuck off!" she snapped right in his face and then turned to walk away.

She turned back and calmly asked, "By the way, just out of curiosity, who was Jubilee substituting for – me or Marie?"

Logan's mouth fell open.

"Jean told me all about your deluded little obsession with Scott's _wife_," she said tightly.

There was no mistaking the biting emphasis she put on the word 'wife'.

"She also told me how you had your chance with Marie once, but blew it when she caught you with your dick somewhere it wasn't supposed to be. I guess some things never change where you're concerned."

"And in case nobody has been brave enough to say this to your face, Logan," she continued, "the reason Marie chose Scott and will never ditch him to be with you is because, despite the fact that you ooze sexuality from every open pore, Scott Summers is still twice the man you'll ever be."

That hurt.

"Oh, and a couple more things while I'm giving you a much needed reality check. Try shopping for clothes somewhere besides the lumberjack section of Wal-Mart and the muttonchops just scream 'Help me, I'm stuck in the 70's.' You might wanna introduce your face to Mr. Gillette sometime."

"I thought you liked the sideburns?" Logan said as he defensively touched his face.

"When we first met I thought you were one of those civil war re-enactors. I didn't realize that apart from the time that run-in with the donkey forced you to shave it was a permanent look. I didn't think I'd be stuck with Elvis."

And with that parting shot she turned and continued down the stairs.

"Hey, plenty of women happen to find this look appealing, ya know?" he shouted out over the railing.

"Well, good for you. Then go fuck all of them. That is, if you haven't already, " she yelled back as she walked out the front door and slammed it shut behind her.

Jubilee chose that moment to come up behind him and say, "Ooh, tough break. You really gotta learn to lock your door, Wolvie."

Logan turned to face her and she saw that he was practically feral.

"Did I say we were done yet?" he snarled.

Jubilee let out a surprised squeak as he picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and stalked back to his room.

A couple of hours later Logan was in Charles' office, pacing the floor like a wild animal ready to escape at the first possible opportunity.

"I can't take this shit anymore, Chuck. First I blew it with Marie and now I've lost Hayley…"

Sensing that Charles was about to open his mouth to speak, Logan waved his hand to cut him off.

"I already know it's my own fucking fault … both times. So let me save you the effort of a lecture by admitting that obviously I haven't learned a God damn thing."

"I wasn't planning on lecturing you, Logan, because quite frankly I wouldn't waste my time," Charles replied evenly.

Logan stopped pacing and dropped into one of the chairs in front of Charles' large mahogany desk.

"What's wrong with me, Chuck? Why do I keep sabotaging my shots at happiness?"

"I think it could be attributed to several reasons – fear of the responsibility that a real relationship entails, not wanting to feel tied down – to be, in essence, trapped. But mostly I think it's your fear of intimacy, and I'm not talking about the physical kind, I'm talking about intimacy on an emotional level."

"Hey, I really tried with Hayley. I was doing all that 'behaving like a gentleman' crap to the point I was starting to turn into a better-looking version of Scott. All I needed to do was shop at the Gap and shove a pole up my ass to complete the transformation."

Charles tried in vain to suppress a smile as Logan ranted on.

"Treat her like a lady that dick told me. Take your time he said. So I did. Nearly four months of picnics, candlelight dinners, and even the fucking ballet – in a penguin suit! And where did that get me? Nowhere. You know if that idiot ever hands out one decent piece of advice, I'm calling those 'Believe It Or Not' people."

"I hardly think Scott's advice is to blame for the situation you put yourself in by bedding Jubilee while romancing another woman. You should've tried to control your urges or found another . . . outlet. "

"Well, Chuck, maybe you're satisfied with a sweetheart you have to inflate and comes with a patch kit, but I need the real thing."

"Those are just nasty rumors," Charles replied with a wry smile in an effort to lighten the somber mood.

"Damnit, I thought Hayley was the one – the one who could help me . . ." Logan stopped himself.

"Get over Marie?" Charles finished for him and then when Logan looked at him guiltily he added, "Well, I am psychic you know."

"So why'd I blow it?"

"Because subconsciously you don't want anyone to replace Marie in your affections, and Hayley was coming dangerously close. You'd rather live a fantasy with one woman, than the reality with another."

"I can't stay here watching Marie play 'house' with Scott. I thought if I had someone of my own I could at least tolerate it, but obviously that ain't gonna happen."

"I think I have a solution that may be the answer to everyone's problem."

"Does it involve cutting the brake line on Scott's car and then sending him to the store for a gallon of milk?" Logan asked jokingly.

Charles ignored him and continued, "I've been in contact with a group of mutants in England – they have the manpower, but not the financial resources or the proper training. I've agreed to provide both. Brian Braddock, code name Captain Britain has assembled a team known as Excalibur that I'd like you to combat train."

"And just who's gonna be the boss of this little operation?" Logan asked, "'Cause I ain't walking into another situation where I gotta take orders from the British version of Scott."

"Initially the team would be under your command – with the understanding that once the team is an effective fighting unit, Brian will then assume command. I estimate that to get everything in place and running smoothly will take two or three years – at which time we'll decide what happens next as far as you're concerned."

"Maybe by then I'll be married to some British babe and have my own family," Logan said optimistically.

The look of doubt that flickered across Charles' face made Logan add, "It could happen."

"Yes, by all means – keep that dream alive," Charles said with a small smile.

"Well, guess I need to go find Jubes for a good-bye boink," Logan said with a mischievous wink as he got up and casually strolled out of the office.

**Later that afternoon…**

Marie was sitting in the rocking chair in their suite nursing Ethan when Scott came in with a sleeping Sara in his arms. After putting Sara in her own room he returned to the living room and Marie noticed he looked decidedly agitated.

"You look like you're about to blast someone into the southern hemisphere," she noted.

"Logan," Scott bit out through clenched teeth.

"What did he do this time?"

"I found him lying on the couch in the rec room watching a Power Puff Girls cartoon with Sara sprawled across him," Scott replied as he paced back and forth in front of Marie.

She shrugged her shoulders. "So, tell him you think that cartoon's a little too violent for a three year-old, no big deal."

"It wasn't the cartoon that bothered me because Sara was asleep anyway…"

"It's that Logan was muscling in on your daddy territory again," Marie interrupted knowingly.

"No, that's not it. Well, okay, maybe a little," Scott admitted, "but it's more than that, Marie. He has a seriously unhealthy attachment to Sara."

The shock on Marie's face was plainly evident.

"If you're suggesting that Logan has some sort of pedophiliac designs on Sara you'd be way off base. He may be many things, but a potential baby molester isn't one of them, and quite frankly I'm horrified that you'd even contemplate such a thing."

"I don't think he's a child molester. I'm not talking about right now, but Sara's not gonna be a baby forever. One day she's gonna be a woman."

Scott continued, "He's still obsessed with you. I know it. You know it. The whole damn mansion knows it. And you have a daughter that looks like someone cloned you, who will grow up to look exactly like you do now. Think about what that could mean to Logan."

"I know you don't like it, but Logan acts like a second father to her. And because of that, I can't imagine him watching her grow up, thinking of her as a daughter all that time and then one day deciding he wants to be her lover."

"That's just it, Marie, he's not gonna be around watching her grow up."

"Well, sure he's always taking off for parts unknown, but eventually he returns like a homing pigeon."

"Not this time. Charles told me Logan's agreed to go to England to lead the Excalibur team. Supposedly it's only for a few years, but Charles doesn't really expect him back – at least not anytime in the near future. So chances are he'll be gone until Sara's a lot older," Scott clenched his fist and closed his eyes, "and I don't even wanna think about the ramifications of that."

"You know it's entirely possible that Logan could meet someone…"

"He won't," Scott interrupted, "Fifteen years is nothing to someone like him. Oh sure, he won't be lonely during that time, but he won't form a permanent attachment to anyone else. Then right around the time Sara's nice and legal he'll magically return, ready to lay his claim."

"Are you gonna spend the next fifteen years worrying about something that might never happen?"

"It will. I know him too well. If he can't have you, he'll have the next best thing …your daughter."

It wasn't the possibility that Logan would one day covet her daughter that bothered Marie so much as the fact that he was leaving now, perhaps even permanently. In the two years she'd spent in Alaska, even through the whole courtship with Scott, Logan had never strayed far from her thoughts. Her sudden quietness drew her husband's attention.

"Are you still in love with him?" he asked softly.

"I'm your wife and you're the father of my children," she replied.

"That's not exactly answering the question, Marie."

"I love you. Only you," she said, hoping her voice carried enough conviction.

Scott drew in a deep breath and then announced he was going to the Danger Room to work off some of his frustration and left Marie to contemplate what they'd discussed. She got up and went into the children's room to place Ethan in his crib. She glanced over at Sara curled up in a fetal position and sleeping peacefully. Scott was right, Sara did look like an exact replica of her and chances were good that that wouldn't change as she grew up. Marie didn't want to think about the possibility that Logan subconsciously had designs on Sara. She tried to comfort herself in the knowledge that Logan rarely thought about anything beyond the next day, let alone fifteen years into the future. Then something occurred to Marie that troubled even her. She felt a stab of jealousy that her daughter might one day have the life with Logan that she'd once dreamed of.

_**One week later . . .**_

The necessary arrangements were made and Logan was prepared to leave for England. He was walking across the hangar towards the Blackbird with Storm when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"I'll go ahead and get the pre-flight check done while you say your goodbyes," Storm said.

Logan notoriously hated goodbyes and had hoped to avoid what he knew would be a heartbreaking moment by leaving before most of the mansion's residents were even awake. He'd left a doll dressed in an angel costume on the kitchen table with a note that read ~

_An angel for my angelface. _

_Love always,_

_Logan_

Sara came charging up to him, still in her footed pajamas, and wrapped herself around his legs. He reached down and lifted her up until she was eye level with him.

"I don't want you to go," she said softly as her eyes filled with tears.

He looked across the hangar to where Marie stood by the entranceway and saw that her eyes also glistened with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. She dropped her head and stared at the floor. Logan pulled Sara into a tight hug, fighting back his own tears. He glanced back over to Marie who chose that moment to look up and their eyes locked.

_Damnit, no one's eyes should be that beautiful. _

Logan just continued to stare at Marie and inhaled deeply, trying to commit both her image and scent to memory. He fought the urge to go over there and take her in his arms, if only for a firm hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek, because he knew if he did, he'd never find the strength to get on the Blackbird and walk away from her.

"Logan, we have to leave," Storm interrupted.

"You'll always be my angelface," he murmured against Sara's cheek before kissing it, giving her a final squeeze, and then reluctantly putting her back down.

He fingered the dogtag around his neck. Marie had left it on her bed the night she'd run off to Alaska. She didn't need to leave him a note; the return of his most prized possession conveyed the message loud and clear. He remembered thinking how lonely it looked lying there – the chain and tag in a small puddle of adamantium. Removing it as he had done once before, he slipped it over Sara's head.

"I'll be back for this."

And then with a final hug and a kiss on her forehead, and one last lingering wistful look at Marie, he turned and slowly walked away.

THE END


End file.
